Nobody Knows
by Victoriousjadefan
Summary: "She was in a better place now, a place where she was happy. And her happiness, well, that was all Beck had ever wanted." /\ For the final Bade Prompts round. Dedicated to Rachel.


Nobody Knows

**A/N: This is for BadePrompts. I would like to thank Cassandra (Cassandra's Destiny) for inviting me to participate as well as organizing this event. **

**Challenge: In no less than 1500 words, write this story: "(S)he didn't tell you, did (s)he?" **

**My Prompt: Nobody Knows**

"Jade! Jade West!" An older, fair-haired brunette called from her kitchen. She was holding a steaming cup of coffee in one hand and a bright green broom in the other. "Get over here and sweep this floor!"

"You know," the woman's daughter retorted as she walked in the room, "slavery was pronounced illegal in, like, the 1800s."

The brunette scowled. "Stop joking around and sweep this floor before I turn one-hundred, Jade, or you're grounded" The brunette's daughter, who was almost like a replica of her mother-minus her newly dyed hair- rolled her large, sapphire eyes.

"I thought you were one-hundred." She muttered, snatching the broom from her mother's pale hands, "you look like it."

"That's it," Jade's mother set her coffee down on their expensive wooden table, "you're grounded Jadelyn."

"My name is _Jade_." The black-haired girl shot back, "and besides, Cat's birthday is this weekend. I thought you told me I, ahem, _had _to go." Jade grinned. Her mother had always loved her daughter's best friend Cat; in fact Jade was told daily that she should become more like the bubbly red-head. Not going to Cat's party, well, Miss West knew that would break the poor girl's heart.

"Fine." The pale skinned woman wiped the sweat off of her brow, "just, don't talk to me like that again." Jade nodded reluctantly. "Your dad will be home shortly with dinner." She called as she exited the room, leaving Jade to clean up the rest of the mess.

Sighing, Jade swept up as many crumbs as she could, humming to herself. There weren't many, and she was grateful for that. As she scooped up the last of the dirt, she was interrupted by the sound of her phone. Rolling back her shoulders, Jade checked to see who had messaged her.

**To: Jade**

**From: Beck :} **

**Hey. You okay? :) **

The seventeen year old groaned. Beck- her boyfriend- was constantly texting her, and honestly it was getting annoying. Besides, she thought to herself, when did he care about her, anyway?

Her thoughts were cut off by her dad swinging open the front door, a box of pizza in hand. He didn't bother to greet Jade. Instead he grunted, tossing the pizza on the table, and then going upstairs to sleep for the rest of the night. Jade put the broom away and went up to her room, not bothering to take a piece of pizza. She didn't need it, anyway.

.

"Jade!" Her best friend, Cat, shrieked the next day at school. "You're here!"

"Of course," Jade gave her friend an odd look, "why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know." Cat twirled a piece of her red velvet hair around her skinny finger. "I'm just glad you're at school is all."

"Whatever." She muttered, slamming her locker shut. "I have to go to class now."

"Wait!" The petite girl called after her best friend, "aren't you going to wait for Beck? He's in your class too, you know."

"I _know._" Jade scoffed, "I'm just in a rush. Bye, Cat. See you at lunch." The girl tried to walk away but once again, she was stopped.

"Why are you being so distant from Beck lately?" Cat questioned, batting her eyelashes innocently. Jade clenched her fists.

"I'm not being distant, Cat. I told you, I'm just in a rush. Now I really have to go now." Jade shook her head and proceeded to walk to her first class.

As soon as she entered the classroom and took her seat, Jade heard some giggling coming from behind her. As soon as she realized who the giggling belonged to, she hung her head down, letting her hair cover her face. Penelope Richards; the richest and most popular girl in Hollywood Arts'. Also known as Jade's worst enemy. (Yes, she was even worse than Tori) The dark-haired brunette was giggling along with her two best friends, Bria Simmons and Alexis Brown.

"Gosh Jade," Penelope smirked, "it isn't wacky hair day." Jade rolled her eyes at the comment. Sure, it was stupid as heck, but it still hurt.

"Is that a crumb on the corner of your mouth?" Alexis chimed in. "Wow Jade, I'm not surprised. Judging by your size. No wonder you always have traces of food all over yourself."

Wiping her face with her sleeve, the seventeen year old sighed, burring her face into her hands. She was used to the ridicule given by those three girls, but that didn't mean it hurt any less. If it was anyone else Jade would have their head; but these girl were…different. Bad different. Jade didn't really know why she let those girls push her around, but she did know one thing. No one else could know about her bullies. That would make her seem weak, and Jade West was not weak. Or at least, that's what she wanted people to think.

.

"Jade!" She heard a voice from across the hall, stopping her in her tracks. "Wait!"

"I'm waiting because I want to wait," Jade declared, standing up straighter as her boyfriend approached her.

"Sure." He chuckled, giving her a small peck on the cheek. "So want to hang out tonight? We can watch a movie or go out for dinner. Whatever you'd like." Her boyfriend smiled.

"Um… I'm busy tonight." Jade shook her head, "I have to shop for a birthday present. Cat's party is on Friday, you know."

"I have to get her a gift also. Why don't we shop together?" Beck suggested. Again, Jade declined.

"No, I want to shop alone. Besides, I don't want us getting things from the same store."

"Well if that's the case we could go to the mall and-"

"I said no!" Jade spit, crossing her arms. "Gosh Beck, do you even understand English?"

"Uhm, sorry," the tanned-boy rubbed the back of his neck, "I just miss you."

"Whatever." Jade muttered, walking off in the opposite direction.

"Jaaaade!" She heard a shriek coming from behind her. She groaned.

"What, Cat?!"

"I was just wondering if you were coming to my party Friday." She looked at her friend with such innocence that Jade could never be angry with her.

"Yes," Jade reassured her friend, "I am going." Cat jumped up and down.

"YAY! It's going to be so so so fun! We're going to have-"She was cut off rudely by Bria, her long black hair swinging behind her.

"Wow Jade, where did you get that shirt? In the trash?" Jade almost let out a laugh, but she stayed silent.

"No!" Her friend defended her, "she got it at Hot Topic! I was with her, so HA!" Bria only giggled.

"Whatever." She waved her hand dismissively, walking to the water fountain. Cat shook her head.

"Some girls are so dumb. I mean, your shirt has the Hot Topic logo right on it!" The girl exclaimed, pointing her bony finger at Jade's shirt. Jade sighed.

"Cat, she knows the brand. Just... Never mind."

"Wait!" Cat called out before Jade could walk off. "Jade… what's wrong?"

.

"Cat!" Beck yelled, relief in his voice.

"Hey, Beck!"

"Have you seen Jade? She won't answer my texts, and she didn't show up at lunch." Beck shook his head, glancing down at his phone to make sure his girlfriend hadn't texted him just then.

"Oh, yeah I saw her. She was upset because of the, um…" Cat glanced around to make sure no one was listening, "girls."

"What girls?!" Beck asked, worry coating his tone. "Cat," he whispered, leaning closer to her, "what happened?" Cat's eyes widened.

"She didn't tell you, did she?"

.

"Jade!" Both Cat and Beck yelled as they ran around their school. "Jade! Are you here?!"

"I don't see her anywhere." Cat panted, wiping sweat off of her delicate face. Beck shook his head.

"No, she has to be here somewhere. We have to look a-"

"She's not here!" Cat shrieked. After realizing what she had done, the girl was quick to apologize. "I'm sorry, Beck. I'm just worried. Maybe, maybe she went home?"

Beck nodded, figuring his friend was indeed correct. Breaking out in a run, he left Hollywood Arts', leaving Cat behind.

.

"Jade!" Beck panted, flinging his RV door open. There, laying on his tiny bed, was his girlfriend. Tears were rolling down her cheeks quite fast, and she barely had time to wipe away the old ones before new ones came. "Oh my gosh, Jade. What's wrong?" The boy took his girlfriend in his strong arms as she cried some more.

"E-everything." She stuttered, sniffling. "I just- I just can't take it anymore." At those words Beck froze.

"No, Jade. No. You're strong, okay? You're beautiful and talented and one of the toughest girls I know. Don't let those idiots get to you. They're just so upset with their lives that they try to ruin yours." Jade forced a grin after her boyfriend finished his little speech.

"Thank you." She murmured into his shirt.

"Anytime, babe. I just want you to be okay."

.

The wind rustled loudly as Beck stood outside. He adjusted his shirt, trying to hold back tears as he did so. The boy had no such luck, as salty tears began to spill down his tanned-face.

"Beck?" He turned around and saw Tori standing behind him. She was wearing a thin black dress that hugged her body with delicate black gloves and a tiny hat. She wiped what looked like a tear from her big brown eye. "I miss her too."

"_We are gathered here today to honor the life of Jadelyn August West."_

She didn't win; but she didn't lose, either. Jade had escaped. She was in a better place now, a place where she was happy. And her happiness, well, that was all Beck had ever wanted.

**A/N: Sorry for this. I'm just upset right now and I can't write. I would like to thank 'ForWhomTheBelleTolls' for helping me to make the characters more IC and to make my fic less tacky. **

**This is dedicated to Rach (at begilliesfied on twitter) I love you girl. :] Follow her!**

****I'll update Dear Jade soon.**

**-Victoriousjadefan **


End file.
